What happens in the Dojo?
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: After a chance remark about a carta, an accidentally-on-purpose kiss attack and being ordered to clean the dojo after everyone leaves, what will Seifer and Hayner get up to? Lemon. My second published lemon. Two boys, don't like, don't read.


**AN:** Here's a little Seiner lemon I wrote after saying to my friend in the dojo 'I'm going to do Seifer'. *sniggers* All will become apparent. I didn't mean it in _that_ way, my darlings. But after I'd said it we both started laughing. OMG yay I passed my grading! I'm a green belt! After only just over a year. Happiness: +5

**Warning:** Lemon. Lemonygoodness, yes, my precious. It is YAOI. No like boylove? No readey then. ^^

Oh, for those who don't know, Goju Ryu is a street fighting form of karate. It's not fancy, just practical. Oh, and btw I know I spelt everything utterly wrong where the kicks and cartas etc are concerned (carta is probably spelt wrong, too) but until I can be bothered to look them up or ask they'll have to stay that way. Unless some clever person out there cares to tell me.

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hayner quietly removed his shoes and straightened his gii before entering the dojo. Bowing as he strode through the door (he had never quite grasped why you had to bow to a room, even if your _were_ learning karate in it), he made his way over to Sensei Sophie, who signed him in and sent him off to practise his cartas. Going through the sequences of Gekaisaidaichi* and Gekaisaidainii*, he concentrated on his somewhat shoddy footwork, painstakingly correcting each and every stance as he went through them.

"Yo, Hayner." He abruptly straightened and turned to grin at Pence and Olette who, as usual, arrived together.

"Hey guys. So what's new since the end of school?" he asked, retying his belt.

"Well we've just decided we're going to have forty eight and a half children by the time we're twenty five and call them all Derrick." Olette replied blithely. Pence chuckled and shook his head as Hayner burst out laughing.

"Jolly good!" he said cheerfully in a faux-British accent.

"So what're you up to?"

"I was about to do Seifer*." He informed them.

"And here I thought consent was important." An all-too familiar drawl came from behind him. Hayner froze before whipping around to glare at his arch nemesis, Seifer Almasy. The taller blonde was wearing his gii half-open, not bothering to tie his belt properly, so Hayner could see his perfectly-toned chest and abs. Quickly quelling the urge to drool, he narrowed his eyes even more.

"Get lost, Seifer." He growled. The taller blonde raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Chicken Wuss. Especially considering what you just implied."

"Oh, fuck off." He rolled his eyes, about to turn back to Pence and Olette.

"Maybe later when there's no one else around, Chickie." Seifer snickered before striding away to sign in. Hayner snorted and turned back to his friends.

"Wanna try Saiutchen* instead?" Pence suggested, obviously fighting the urge to laugh. Hayner exhaled hard through his nose, trying not to get mad at the photographer boy instead of Seifer.

"Yamei§!" the three of them separated and joined their lines for the lesson to start.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

"Tidus and Wakka!" Sensei Sophie called and the two boys rose to their feet to spar in the middle of the circle. Hayner always enjoyed these lessons the most; the ones where they would actually get to practise the techniques. No contact, though. Except for blocks. But it was fun, anyway. "Bow and sit down." Tidus and Wakka did as instructed, grinning almost maniacally.

"Seifer and Hayner!" Inwardly, Hayner cringed. _Dammit._ He'd normally welcome the chance to fight his enemy, but here he knew he stood no chance. They had to use strictly Goju Ryu Karate moves, no unorthodoxy allowed within the circle. Outside of the dojo, however, they were allowed to use whatever they wanted. Resulting in several scratch marks on Seifer's face, usually. As he reluctantly stood, he didn't fail to notice the older boy's smirk. "Hatchimei๏!" Seifer immediately attacked with a fast barrage of punches, which Hayner, to his surprise, managed to successfully block at the same time as using a Mawashigeri** kick to hook Seifer's leg and tip him sideways before the older blonde spiked him in the ribs with his fingers, making Hayner gasp suddenly, winded. Seifer took advantage of his momentary weakness and suddenly pulled him in close as if to drop-throw him (Hayner could never remember what that move was called) but paused for a moment, not long enough to be noticeable to the kids around them; they were so fast normally it wouldn't really be obvious; but to Hayner it seemed like an eternity, watching the flicker of hunger pass across the older boy's eyes. He knew what was coming before it did, but it still shocked him. Seifer pretended to stumble (rather convincingly, in fact) and their lips connected hard, fast, with bruising force. Hayner's mouth opened in an angry exclamation, but Seifer's tongue quickly darted in, silencing him before he pulled away. Hayner growled and let loose a volley of punches and kicks, not bothering to exercise any of the control he'd learned, simply wanting to hurt the older boy. Sensei Sophie called out "Yamei!" and quickly stepped in to force them apart.

"Hayner, Seifer, you know better than that!" she remonstrated, frowning at them both. "You're both staying behind to clean the dojo." She sent them back to their respective places and called up the next pair. As Hayner settled back beside Olette and Pence, he noticed the odd look Seifer was giving him and frowned slightly, unable to decipher it.

"Hey, are you ok? That looked kinda painful…" Pence whispered. Hayner just nodded tersely, unconsciously pressing his fingers to his lips, half to alleviate the dull throbbing pain from the collision, and half remembering those harsh lips on his.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

As the others all filed out of the dojo, Hayner sighed and slipped over to the cleaners' cupboard, opening it to pull out the double-broom. Deliberately ignoring Seifer's amused stare, he kept his scowl focused on the floor directly in front of him, hating the nervous feeling in his stomach at the thought of meeting the older teen's eyes. He heard a loud bang and jumped, leaping around to see Seifer simply collapsing Sensei Sophie's table and lifting it to carry it to the store cupboard. As soon as the floor was clean and the table had been put away, Hayner hurried back to the cupboard to put away the broom and get the hell out of there. But when he was about to close the door, he felt a hand push him in after it and he stumbled, slamming his hands into the wall in front of him. Before he fully realised what was happening, he was trapped inside a pitch black cupboard with hot breathing down his neck and someone's hands creeping inside his gii.

"Do you realise how hot you look in that?" he heard Seifer whisper next to his ear, the warm breath on his skin sending shivers down his spine. Then his belt was being undone by nimble fingers so his gii hung loosely, falling open. He turned to face Seifer and gasped as he felt a hot mouth on his neck, nipping and sucking and making him shiver. He tangled his fingers in the older boy's hair, moaning softly as Seifer's hands wandered over his bare torso, toying with his nipples before those strong arms slid around him and crushed him to the taller male's hard body. He was backed up against the wall, not even realising that one of Seifer's hands was sliding downwards until his pants and boxers were ripped down, leaving him naked before Seifer's greedy eyes, completely exposed. Moaning with frustration that he was the only one undressed, Hayner quickly pushed Seifer's gii jacket down around his shoulders, exposing his flawless upper body. He yanked down Seifer's pants and boxers just as fast, groaning loudly as a firm grip was applied to his semi-erect cock. As Seifer slowly, torturously pumped his length, he felt his lips claimed in a passionate kiss, their tongues sliding together and tangling in a brief battle for dominance, which he quickly lost. The hand lightly moving up and down his shaft, barely touching; teasing, was reducing him to a moaning, gasping wreck; helpless with lust. He wanted more friction and ground his hips forward so their erections rubbed together roughly, eliciting low growls from each of them. Seifer's grip tightened and he sped up the movements of his hand so Hayner curled forwards slightly, biting Seifer's shoulder and muffling his cries of pleasure.

Just as he was about to come, Seifer removed his hand and held the younger blonde's hips away from his own so Hayner could gain no more friction. The shorter of the two whimpered with need, his arousal standing proud from his body as he pleaded with his eyes for Seifer to make him come. The taller teen just smirked and leaned down to brush his lips against Hayner's.

"I want to see you do it." Hayner gulped and his breath came in pants as his hand dropped down, fingers brushing his own member. At the contact, he felt his stomach muscles tense and his arousal twitched. Leaning back against the wall, he wrapped his hand around his fully erect cock and fisted himself, drawing in a hissing breath as he jerked off roughly, stars filling his vision as he sped up, his fingers running across his slit as he mewled and groaned. When release finally came, he bent forwards with a cry, resting his forehead against Seifer's shoulder. He heard a release of breath and then Seifer's voice came. "That… was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen." Then those harsh lips were on his once again, Seifer's hand working down below to arouse him again. He rolled his hips forwards so the explosive roughness came again and he heard Seifer give a breathy moan. He felt a wet finger suddenly slip into him and he tensed, gasping slightly at the pain. "Relax, Chickie…" Seifer whispered, his lips pressed against Hayner's ear. Hayner drew in a breath and released it, forcing himself to relax. As soon as his muscles had unclenched, Seifer added another finger, scissoring them and searching for something. Hayner felt the taller boy's other hand playing with his nipple, drawing his attention away from the fingers. Then he realised what Seifer had been searching for. A sudden burst of ecstasy shot through every limb and he arched his back, breathing the other's name.

"Seifer… Ahh!" he panted and moaned into Seifer's mouth as those long fingers found his prostate again and tapped against it, sending jolts of delicious pleasure over and over again. Grinding his hips forwards once more, he knew he was about to come again; the rubbing of his cock against Seifer's, the amazing feeling of the older boy's tongue traversing his mouth, the fingers hitting his sweet spot again and again; and the overall kinkiness of having sex with his supposed worst enemy, in a closet, all combined to bring him so close to the edge he couldn't bear it. Then the fingers were removed and he moaned with loss, pressing harder against Seifer. "I want you to beg for it." Seifer purred, his eyes glinting in the darkness. Hayner felt a spark of anger and rolled his hips forwards again, eliciting a low groan of lust from the older teen.

"Fuck that. If you want it, take me now. I'm not gonna- mmph!" he was cut off by Seifer's mouth on his and again he felt something poking at his entrance. Wrapping his legs around Seifer's waist, he felt the taller male enter him in one swift thrust, burying himself deep within him. Hayner was almost surprised to find that Seifer paused to let him adjust; he'd never been one for gentleness before. When he couldn't bear the stifling halt any longer, he groaned,

"Move, Seifer… Nnh.. Ahh!" Seifer pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, hitting Hayner's prostate dead-on and eliciting a yell from the shorter blonde. Thrusting in and out again in a steady rhythm, Seifer hit his sweet spot again and again, making him cry out.

"Scream for me, Hayner…" he heard the whispered command and complied as Seifer hit that spot again, emitting a delicious scream of the older male's name. A hand wrapped around his erection and began to pump him again, making him whimper and moan at the combined pleasure. "Which feels better?" Seifer purred seductively, thrusting in deeper and speeding up the pace of his hand, eliciting a long stream of breathy moans from the younger boy.

"Ahh! Both… Oh God, Seifer!"

"Scream my name again…" Seifer groaned, his almost magical fingers bringing Hayner even closer to the edge. With another thrust, another amazing hit to his prostate, another quick pump of his shaft, Hayner saw stars. Black spots filled his vision as he screamed with helpless ecstasy.

"Ah… Ahh… Nnh… Seifer!" he collapsed forwards and Seifer thrust into him a few more times before coming himself and moaning Hayner's name loudly.

After a few moments, when their breathing began to slow, Seifer pulled out of the smaller teen and set him back on his feet. In silence, they pulled their clothes back on and stopped to stare at each other. Hayner found himself wondering if that would ever take place again, but doubted it. Seifer probably still hated him, even if Hayner was confused about his own feelings right now. They'd probably just go back to the way they were before; and only they'd know what had once taken place within a store cupboard. Nothing would change. Despite the sobriety of these thoughts, Hayner couldn't help sniggering.

"We just… had sex in a closet… in the _dojo_. In the freaking _Church Hall._" The more he thought about it, the funnier it seemed, and he didn't know why. Collapsing into giggles, he noticed that Seifer's lips were beginning to twitch upwards as well. Eventually, they both started laughing and were verging on hysterics by the time the door to the cupboard opened. They both immediately stifled their chuckling and straightened as Sensei Sophie glanced curiously between the two of them.

"Uh… We just finished cleaning up and we were just putting away the table and broom and that and the door kinda closed." Hayner started. Seifer started where he left off.

"We both kinda… well we couldn't open the door so we thought we were locked in… Turns out Chi- Hayner was trying to open them the wrong way." Hayner's mouth dropped open and he grinned in indignant amusement.

"Excuse me, who was the one who got us in here in the first place?" Seifer didn't deign to reply, simply sticking his tongue out at him quickly. Hayner fought not to blush at the thoughts of what that tongue had just been doing.

"Alright, alright, boys. You can go. Good to see you're working out your differences." She ushered them out of the cupboard. They quickly bowed as they left the dojo and stopped to put on their shoes.

"You could say that…" Seifer murmured, his eyes on Hayner's, the subtle emotion within the elder's eyes making Hayner's heart lurch. "He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him, I guess." Hayner's throat was suddenly dry. Maybe things wouldn't return to normal after all.

"Good to hear it. Anyway, I have to get going, boys. Are your parents here or do you walk home?"

"Walk." Hayner replied with a shrug.

"C'mon, then." Seifer gripped his elbow and they walked away from the Church Hall. "Bye, Sensei."

"Good night, boys."

After they'd turned the corner (in the direction _away_ from Hayner's home, he might add), Seifer dropped his hand from Hayner's elbow, suddenly grabbing his hand instead. Hayner blinked and stopped for a moment. "What? Never held hands with a boy before?" Seifer asked challengingly. Hayner sighed and smiled.

"Never had sex with my supposed worst enemy before, either."

"Well I should hope not." Seifer abruptly pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's lanky body. "_I'm_ the only worst enemy you're allowed to do that with." He whispered teasingly before pressing their lips together again. And suddenly Hayner just _knew_ that things were going to change around there.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

**AN:** So, what did you think of my little PWP? The style of karate and the dojo and Sensei are all based on the dojo where I learn karate. From Sensei Sophie. 3 She's a good sensei to have. Oh yeah, now: Definitions:

* Gekaisaidaichi, Gekaisaidainii, Seifer and Saiutchen are all cartas in Goju Ryu karate (a sequence of moves based on the attack and defence in a fighting situation.

§Yamei means 'stop'. When Sensei says it, you have to stop talking/fighting/practising and stand in 'Yoi' (hands held in front of the groin, left over right) or sit down if she tells you to.

๏ Hatchimei means 'begin'.

** Mawashigeri is a kick that uses the top side of the foot to hook around and kick someone effectively from the side. It's an interesting one to do if they're not expecting it.

Pronunciation: Gekaisaidaichi: Gek-I-sye-die-itchy

Gekaisaidainii: Gek-I-sye-die-knee

Saiutchen: Sye-oot-chen

Yamei: Yam-A

Hatchimei: Hatch-ih-may

Yaay so that's that over with.


End file.
